August 1, 2018 NXT results
The August 1, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on July 18, 2018. Summary With Tucker Knight back in action after a sneak attack put him on the shelf several weeks ago, Heavy Machinery were looking to score payback against Knight's presumed assailants, The Mighty. Once he got into the ring, Knight took out his frustrations on Shane Thorne & Nick Miller, dropping both Mighty members with clotheslines, side slams and a cannonball splash from the ring apron to the floor. The underhanded Australian Superstars gained the advantage when Thorne tripped up Knight, allowing Miller to chop-block the big man's leg. The Mighty's powerplay didn't last long, however, as another team wronged by Thorne & Miller, The Street Profits, stole their attention by holding an impromptu party among the NXT Universe. The momentary distraction gave Knight the chance to tag in Otis Dozovic, who, along with Knight, promptly smashed Miller with the Compactor to pick up the winning pinfall. When the NXT Universe last saw Moustache Mountain, Trent Seven was relegated to crutches, and both he and Tyler Bate were visibly gutted over losing the NXT Tag Team Titles to Undisputed ERA. Any despair that once existed was gone and replaced by an inextinguishable fighting spirit this week. Proving to be in fine fighting form, the bastions of British Strong Style confounded their opponents, Matt Knotts & Brandon Taylor, with their tag team wizardry. After delivering a bevvy of big hits, Moustache Mountain put Taylor down for the count with a double-team knee drop/Burning Hammer combination. After their impactful win, Moustache Mountain informed the NXT Universe that they are coming for Undisputed ERA's Roderick Strong & Kyle O’Reilly, announcing that they will invoke their NXT Tag Team Championship rematch at TakeOver: Brooklyn 4! The NXT Universe was in store for a marquee matchup as two of the black-and-yellow brand's most outspoken Superstars, EC3 and Kona Reeves, squared off in a smash-mouth collision. The Finest gained the edge after snapping the top rope into EC3's throat, and he wore down his opponent with the suffocating Kona Clutch submission hold. The Top One Percent eventually broke free and dropped the Hawaiian elitist with a somersault neckbreaker, at which point, Velveteen Dream — who abandoned EC3 during a tag team match in London in June — interrupted the proceedings. Dream told EC3 that if he wants to clear the air about their past problems, he'll have to come to “the Dream’s world” to do so. As soon as Dream exited, Reeves snuck up on EC3 and hit him with Hawaiian Drop, but EC3 kicked out of the pin attempt, leaving The Finest in total shock. He then began running his mouth, giving EC3 enough time to recover and stun Reeves with the One Percent for the win. NXT General Manager William Regal announced later in the night that The Top One Percent will have his chance to get his hands on Velveteen Dream when they battle one-on-one at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn 4, streaming live Saturday, Aug. 18, exclusively on WWE Network. While Candice LeRae has repeatedly stood up to NXT Women's Champion Shayna Baszler, even paint-brushing the trash-talking Queen of Spades three weeks ago, Baszler still showed no respect for her plucky adversary. Baszler held the ropes open for LeRae at the outset of their nontitle match and offered her the chance to leave the ring, but LeRae didn't take the bait and instead repaid Baszler's hubris with a dropkick. The laser-focused LeRae stayed on offense until the meanspirited champion ran her shoulder-first into the steel ring steps. From there, Baszler's most vicious instincts took over, as she stomped, twisted and nearly tore LeRae's limb off. Ever tenacious, LeRae stayed in the fight, even forcing a rope break when Baszler locked in the usually match-ending Kirifuda Clutch. The Submission Magician went for the Clutch again but LeRae spun out of the attack, landed a double footstomp and followed up with an Unprettier before attempting her highlight-reel-worthy quebrada. The high-risk move missed the mark, however, and Baszler reapplied the Kirifuda Clutch, this time forcing the determined LeRae to submit. Never one to take the high road, Baszler locked in the Kirifuda Clutch again after the bell until referees pried her off LeRae. Unable to stand by and watch Baszler's out-of-bounds actions, Kairi Sane rushed the ring to prevent any further onslaught against LeRae. Baszler landed one final parting shot, kicking Sane when her back was turned. The Pirate Princess, who is set to challenge Baszler for the title at TakeOver: Brooklyn 4, came unglued and went after Baszler, but NXT officials were quick to separate the challenger and champion. The story won't be the same come Saturday, Aug. 18, in Brooklyn. The era of The Blackheart has begun, and new NXT Champion Tommaso Ciampa was all too happy to rub it in the faces of the NXT Universe. In his first address as champion, The Scourge of NXT boasted about his controversial title win against Aleister Black, declared that the most dangerous man in NXT had finally taken his rightful place at the head of the table and said that Johnny Gargano's failure to prevent Ciampa from winning the championship gold was the icing on the cake. After Ciampa called himself the “greatest sports-entertainer of all time,” Black made a beeline for the ring, but The Dutch Destroyer was beaten to the punch by Gargano. Gargano sent Ciampa flying from the ring, and as Ciampa escaped, Gargano reminded Ciampa that his interference is what led to The Blackheart's crowning moment. Unfortunately for the unsuspecting Gargano, Black agreed. As soon as the former Johnny Wrestling turned around, Black demolished him with Black Mass. He then took the microphone and sat cross-legged next to Gargano's supine body, adding, “I guess you’re right. The only reason he’s NXT Champion is because of you.” Results ; ; *Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) defeated The Mighty (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) (5:15) *Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) defeated Brandon Taylor & Matt Knotts (2:30) *EC3 defeated Kona Reeves (5:50) *Shayna Baszler defeated Candice LeRae (8:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 8-1-18 NXT 1.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 2.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 3.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 4.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 5.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 6.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 7.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 8.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 9.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 10.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 11.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 12.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 13.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 14.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 15.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 16.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 17.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 18.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 19.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 20.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 21.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 22.jpg 8-1-18 NXT 23.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #311 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #311 at WWE.com * NXT #311 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events